


Into You

by Yerimyah



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Song: Into You (Ariana Grande)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yerimyah/pseuds/Yerimyah
Summary: Jinsoul just needed a break with the person she loves.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ariana Grande's Into You music video.

"Jinsoul."  
"I can't, I can't stay in there any fucking longer."  
"Jinsoul wait!"  
Sooyoung finally had gotten close enough to the leaving girl to pull her wrist for her to stop. The star slumped her head, dreading the possibility of having to go back to the sounds of cheap bass booming and the sight of sparkling bodies she didn't give a damn about.  
"I promise it's only for a few more hours-"  
"Sooyoung please."  
Jinsoul turned to rest her head in the crook of Sooyoung's shoulder, easing herself into the familiarity of her body fitting so well into the taller's.  
"Anywhere but back there."  
Sooyoung winced feeling the drained heaviness in Jinsoul's figure in her arms and nodded, taking the girl's hand into her own as they exited the building. Although it was just an after-party, she was positive Jinsoul's disappearance would be noticed at some point. Sooyoung pushed the thought to the back of her mind, focusing on the girl who was rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb.  
When they arrived outside Jinsoul finally felt like she could breathe for the first time that entire night. With each step, the pressure of her chest lifted steadily.  
"Now I wasn't aware I'd be taking you home so I hope the bike works?"  
Sooyoung looked back for an acknowledgment only to see a mischievous grin in return.  
"Mm, just as long as we're not going there."  
"What do you mean? I'm taking you home, you need the rest."  
"Sooyoung I literally said anywhere and you really want to take me home?"  
"Uh, yeah. It's my job to keep you safe."  
"That has never stopped you before."  
Sooyoung clenched her jaw.  
"Then where, pray tell, would you like to go?"  
Jinsoul's eyes gleamed with victory as she bit her lip, leaning onto Sooyoung's front happily.  
"Surprise me."  
The bodyguard looked around for any wandering eyes or drunken outliers before nudging the tip of Jinsoul's nose with her own, nearly losing it because of the squeal that came from the shorter girl.  
"Also please get me out of this dress?"  
Jinsoul rolled her eyes at the smirk forming on Sooyoung's face.  
"Into something more comfortable."  
"I may have a few fits in the trunk… but if I don't?"  
"We'll figure it out when the time comes."  
Sooyoung laughed as she helped Jinsoul adjust onto the motorcycle before hopping on herself. This by far wasn't their first rodeo, and even before being transferred to Jinsoul's company Sooyoung found it easier to change out of her monkey suit after her job was done, but with Jinsoul around it never seemed to be. Nowadays she just kept about three pairs of clothing with her at all times, never knowing when their next rendezvous will come.  
"Hey, no funny business back there this time either."  
Jinsoul chuckled softly as they both put on their helmets.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Jinsoul we could've died!"  
"And how is that my problem?!"  
Sooyoung shook her head to herself as she put the key into the ignition, slowly reversing them out of the spot before revving up the bike.  
Jinsoul laid her head on Sooyoung's back, holding her waist tight as she watched the cars pass by her. Every green light erased the past moments of her day. Besides the uncomfortability of her dress, she still could smell the scent of him. The man her label offered as a beard, the man the world thought she was in love with. Jinsoul hated every second she had to spend time with him, especially having the one she loves truly so close by and yet so far away every time.  
Sooyoung didn't stop riding until they reached the outer part of the city, stopping at the least shadier of gas stations. She kicked the stand and slid off the motorcycle, leaving a bubbling Jinsoul swaying her feet still sitting.  
"What's on the menu today?"  
Sooyoung opened the latch to the trunk and shuffled the clothing around to their assorted order. She handed Jinsoul a black cropped cami adorned with lace, some very distressed mom jeans, and a jean jacket to match before picking out something for herself. Jinsoul grinned.  
"At least you're consistent."  
"Mhm, now fuck off and go change."  
"Come with me?"  
Sooyoung found herself lost in the smile holding her hostage, and the owner of that smile dragging her by the tie into the convenience store. The only other person there was the cashier, too busy reading a magazine article to pay full attention to who stepped into their workplace. The gas station was well kept, however it seemed more independently owned. The only form of security were the mirrors in every corner  
The two girls giggled as they stumbled their way to the back of the establishment and locked the restroom door. In the small space, they let themselves be freer with their actions, a few stray hands and lipstick marks on necks were simply a part of the changing process for them. Jinsoul didn't bother trying to fix the smudge of her gloss before she walked out of the restroom with her bodyguard right behind her. The pop star trailed her fingers along the passing shelves of the aisles, her other hand being occupied by her hooking her index finger onto the closest belt loop of Sooyoung's jeans.  
She pulled off some gummy worms from the candy rack and lightly shook the bag in her lover's direction.  
"You don't even like candy."  
"Incorrect. I like you, and you're the sweetest piece of candy I know."  
"... That was so bad."  
Jinsoul tugged the laughing girl closer to her, pouting.  
"As if you're any better!"  
"I mean… I wouldn't want to BRAG but..."  
Sooyoung smiled as she placed a teasing kiss on the sticking out bottom lip.  
"If you were to say it I wouldn't complain."  
"Mm, in your dreams."  
"Oh, most definitely."  
Jinsoul groaned and nudged her away, only for Sooyoung to bounce back. The rest of the time in the gas station was spent with a cat and mouse game, Sooyoung chasing Jinsoul through the aisles and the cashier too tired to give two fucks. When the couple went up to the employee they both were pretty out of breath.   
They were cashed out without any problems. In the past this would be surprising, Jinsoul's iconic blonde hair was her trademark for years. Only in the past few months, she had gone back to her natural black, which caused a shock in the masses. Unrecognizable was a coined term in the media. Sooyoung personally preferred the dark hair, but then again she just preferred Jinsoul to be healthy and happy. She was still gorgeous and the black highlighted her features even more. Especially as they walked out of the store and the moonlight shined on the singer. While outside Sooyoung called for an open motel room in the closest 15-mile radius.  
"Oooo whatcha doin'?"  
"Getting a place for you to sleep."  
Jinsoul groaned.  
"Soooyouungggg this is supposed to be a night on the town!"  
"Baby you looked exhausted the entire night!"  
She tugged on the taller's sleeve bashfully.  
"That's because I wasn't with you."  
"You're cute, I'm still calling."  
"... Dammit."  
When they finally got a positive response they packed up and drove there. Jinsoul waited outside by the ice caddy until she saw Sooyoung twirling their room key around her finger. When they entered the room it was more than they ever could have expected. Jinsoul free fell onto the bed with a huff.  
"I guess we'll leave it to God to check for bed bugs."  
Jinsoul scoffed.  
"Sooyoung, please. The only thing I should be afraid of biting me is you."  
"You never know, I just might."  
Jinsoul outstretched her arms, urging the girl to join her on the questionable comforter. When Sooyoung did begrudgingly, Jinsoul wrapped around the taller.  
"Don't pretend to be all high and mighty."  
"Sadly I don't think you could do anything about it if I do."  
Jinsoul glared into the indifferent eyes above her.  
"Bet."  
Sooyoung sat up on top of Jinsoul, using her hands to cup the younger's cheeks.  
"The only thing I'm betting on is for you to go to sleep."  
"Weird thing to be betting for but go off I guess."  
The bodyguard chuckled as she leaned in, pressing her forehead against the girl's underneath her.  
"I really like you, Jung Jinsoul."  
She took Sooyoung's lips with her own, unconcerned about the time she had them.  
"I really like you, Ha Sooyoung."  
"Mmm I can tell."  
"Wow how are you so smooth?"  
"I guess I am, huh?"  
And with that the older one rolled off playfully, feet back on the floor as she left a puffing Jinsoul.  
"Where do you think you're going?"   
"Back outside, the snacks remember?"  
The pop star slid off the bed and followed the girl outside onto the room's porch where a small table was set along with two chairs to match. Jinsoul settled into one as she watched Sooyoung walk away. Even with it being past midnight the city was still considered warm during the summer season. She breathed in the soft humid air, grateful that during these moments she can just be herself.  
"You opened them?!"  
Jinsoul fumed at the sugared gummy worm dangling in between Sooyoung's teeth. The shrug she got in response didn't help.  
"You're not even a fan of them!"  
"MAYBE I'VE CHANGED."  
"BULLSHIT."  
The thief knelt in front of her, already laughing at the silliness. The way her nose scrunched up left Jinsoul a puddle of adoration.  
"Take it."  
"No, I want my own."  
"Jinsoul you're not going to like it! Might as well bite this one rather than wasting an entire gummy."  
She stared at her suspiciously before grinning.  
"Sooyoung if you want a kiss all you need to do is just ask."  
The bodyguard blushed.  
"Fine. Please… take my other half?"  
Jinsoul let out a little victory yelp, unable to contain her happiness as she raised up the end of the candy.  
"I mean, if YOU insist."  
The kiss was sweet as always and left a smiling Jinsoul as she chewed the rest of the candy. The face the singer made after swallowing the gummy, however, proved a point.  
"I told you!"  
"Maybe you just chose a bad flavor!"  
\------------  
The couple laid down together on the motel bed, facing each other. After a few games of cards they found in the nightstand and impromptu adventures running outside, they both were pleasantly tired. Stray cars would shine their lights in the room from time, the only source besides the light pink glow the dim room provided. Jinsoul gently played with Sooyoung's mid length hair as the girl was fighting sleep for her.  
"Just close your eyes, my love."  
"My how the tables have turned."  
Jinsoul laughed affectionately at the way Sooyoung's drawl softly came out while she was sleepy.  
"Pretty please?"  
"Only when you do."  
To be honest, she was afraid to go to sleep. The next day would just be more and more pressure and expectations from her label, her team, the public. She was afraid she wouldn't see Sooyoung so peaceful like this tomorrow, or how long it would be until she did again. All she wants is this. She just wanted Sooyoung. The one to bring her back to reality. To happiness. To herself.  
"Pinky promise?"  
"Pinky promise."  
"I really like you Sooyoung."  
"I really like you too, girl who should be sleeping."  
Jinsoul closed the gap in between them and rested her eyes, holding Sooyoung in her arms tightly. She didn't know what would come with tomorrow morning, but she knew as long as Sooyoung was there she'd be able to face it.


End file.
